She Trickster
by MissHotPink
Summary: Roxxan ,female trickster, tries to seduce Sam to get in bed with her and Gabriel/Loki. Sam/Gabriel/OCC  Threeway   don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

She Trickster

Fan fiction

Sam/Gabriel/Roxxan

Roxxan being a female trickster that tries to seduce Sam to get him in bed with

Me and Gabriel/Loki.

/

I walked into the motel room like I owned the place.

"Hey dean." I said as I sat down next to him.

Of course he shot me with the colt.

"I knew you were the shot first ask questions later kind of guy. Loki owns me

Five bucks" I said.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

He asked.

I just notice the situation he was in. He was half hard and lotion on the table

And the big clue porn on TV.

"I didn't know busty Asians had porn" I said as I looked back at him. He was

Blushing like a virgin.

"What did I interrupted something."

"Um... Answer my question" he said.

I laugh.

I snapped my fingers to make him come in his pants.

"Oh god" was all he said.

"Ok now that you are satisfied stop bitchin." I said slightly annoyed.

I might not die by getting shot still

Hurts like a bitch.

"Um ok but I'd still like to know who you are and what you are" he said in a

Post orgasmic voice.

"Oh I'm Roxxan the Norse goddess of trickery." I said "You have met my counter

part Loki... Um Gabriel. Whatever you call him."

"I didn't know there was a trickster goddess" dean said.

I was surprise he hasn't asked why I was here.

"There is a lot you don't know. I don't usually get out much. Only I want

Something that Loki can't get me. And of course tricks. Not as bad as Loki. I

Don't kill only teach lessons." I said.

"Huh good to know." Dean said. "not trying to be rude but why u here."

"I am looking for Sam. Had a vision that involved him. But for some reason I

Can't find him. I guessed he'll be here with you. Or at least know where he is

At." I said sounding bored. I tried to not to sound excited.

"What was the vision?" he asked

"Like I'm going to tell you. It between me and him. So you going to tell me were

He's at or do I have to wait here." I said tiredly.

"We are kind in to middle of a hunt." he said.

"Give me a sec" I said while putting my fingers on my head.

"Huh"

"Shh" I said before he could talk.

He shut up. At least he learns.

"Ok it's a standard ghost." I snapped my fingers.

"Ok it done with. Now where's Sam." I said. I really wanted to leave.

"I gotta make a phone call." he said.

"Fine" I said sitting on what I assume was Sam's bed.

Dean went to the bathroom to call Sam.

"Hey Sam. Come back to the motel. NOW." dean said.

"Why" I heard Sam says.

Oh my god his voice. I involuntary shivered. I don't know why I was sniffing his

Pillow but it smelt like him.

I bit back a moan.

I had flash backs to the vision.

"Well ... I can't explain over the phone just come now." dean said.

I snapped out of it. I was basically humping the bed.

I snapped my close to straiten and fixed the bed.

I have to control myself. If I'm like this now what about when actually meet

Him.

I just but a lollipop in my mouth when dean came out of the bathroom almost

Hesitantly.

"Hey. So he's comin'." I said like nothing happened just seconds before.

"Yeah. I got a question for you." he said.

"Shoot. Not really please don't shoot me again. That hurt." I said jokingly.

He chuckled.

"That your body or a vessel." he asked.

"You think this body can belong to a mortal. This is too much for your kind to

Handle." I said seriously. But end up laughing at his expression. Priceless.

"I was born with this body. But when I became a goddess I changed it a little" I said.

"You became a goddess? How?" dean said.

"What are these 20 questions?" I said. I really don't want to tell him.

"No just curios?" he answered innocently.

"Well you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat. Well guess what. Keep asking questions you would be deader than a door nail. Ooh or better yet I'll give you the Bob Barker treatment." I said with a sweet smile. I may not kill but that does not mean I don't like to cause pain.

He crossed his legs. Which remind him of the mess in his pants.

"I'll be right back." He said running to the bathroom.

I laughed.

I notice the TV still on so I was like what the hell. I watched porn till dean came out of the bathroom.

"So she's supposed to be a student and he's the principal. And she's been a 'bad girl' so she smacks her in the butt. That is so unoriginal. What he should have done is tied her down and teased her to the brink of coming then stop. Then fuck her to next Tuesday. That would make good porn." I casually said when dean walked in to the room.

"Your personal fantasy?" He asked

"No experience. It was awesome. That reminds me. I got to call Loki that we have to record next time." I muttered to myself.

Dean just stared at me, jaw on the floor. I laughed and snapped my fingers. His mouth was filled with gummi bears.

"Whaa thhhh hhhhheel?" he said translation. What the hell?

"Don't choke." I chuckled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. My breath hitched.

Dean walked over to open the door. And opened it and I saw him for the first time ever in real life.

"Dean what wrong?" Sam said concerned.

OMG he was sex on legs. And his voice. Gods help me. I would have laughed at myself for praying to my brothers if I was not biting my lip to stop me from moaning.

"You have a visitor." Was all Dean said.

"What?" He stepped inside. I put my poker face on.

"Hiya Sammy." I said waving my fingers at him.

He gasped "It's you" He said. I sensed arousal coming from him. I smiled at him.

"You had the vision to I'm guessing." I said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the last chapter. I do not own Supernatural. I only own Roxxan. I do not own the Song *I want Candy by Bow Wow Wow.

Oh and if you didn't know from the summey there will be some sexual theme to this story.

Sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever. I originally uploaded this story right before midterms. and midterms just finished so yeah. enough of these excuse on with the story.

Chapter 2

"I'm guessing you had the vision too" I said with a smirk.

He just stared for a second then back at dean he did this several times before Dean snapped.

"What the heck is happening?" He said

"Sammy you getting visions again"

"No I thought it was a dream" Sam said

Then he saw the blood on my chest.

"Roxxan what happened" He asked concerned walking towards me

"I'm fine Sammy. Your brother is just trigger friendly." I said. But seriously I forgot about the damn shot. I was to focus on Sammy to care but when he mentioned it I felt the bullet still in there.

I put my hand on my chest and the bullet flew out and into my hand the wound healing instantly.

"What the hell you shoot her for?" Sam screamed at Dean.

Dean was in shock. I went into his mind to see why.

I laughed at what I found.

Sam looked at me strangely.

"He's still stuck on how I aloud to call you Sammy" I said laughing again.

Sam Chuckled.

"Stay out of my mind woman." Dean said angrily.

"Sorrrrrrry" I said smiling.

Sam still staring at me, I snapped new clothes on to get rid of the bloody ones.

"So Sammy, mind telling me how you know her." Dean asked.

"You know her more than me. I've just seen her in my dream" he said. His ears turned pink remembering.

"What was your dream?"

"Like I said before its none of your damned business "I said. Sam went as red as a tomato.

"Hey Sammy is my business."

"He's 26, he can take care of him-"I started to say when my Phone started singing *"I Want Candy"

"What Loki"

"Sweet cheeks. Where you at? I thought you'd find him by now" Loki said.

"I couldn't find him for some reason. I had to find Dean so he called Sam. He's here, you on speaker so say Hi" I Said then held out the phone.

"Hey Sammy, Dean-o." He said.

"Anyway, so yeah. I'll be back soon" I said.

"There is a triple chocolate cake with you name on it. Oh also bring 2 AA batteries your toy is dead." Loki said.

"How would you know?"

"Well I might have been playing with it. Testing it."

OK. I still don't get why we can't snap up batteries" I said. Dean looked confused Sam look, well, out of it, His eyes were glazed over.

"I think it's the acid. Anyway gave got to go. There's a pedophile down stairs that I'm itching to give massive herpes. Bye." Loki said"

"OK bye Angle." I said hanging up.

"Hey you ok, Sammy" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I went into his mind and was very surprised at what I saw.

It was Loki. He was giving me the cake. No feeding me, very sexually, Taking the fork slowly out of my mouth. Look like Sammy was enjoying it.

I smirked when I withdrew from his head.

"Sammy want to share with the Class." Dean said suddenly.

"Huh"

(Looks like you have a fetish Sammy) I said in his mind.

I conjured up a chocolate bar to test my theory.

"So Dean you mind if I borrow Sam for a week or two"I asked.

I put the chocolate in to my mouth and slowly took a bite. It had Carmel so it was stringing.

I heard Sam gasp.

"What? Why? No we need to hunt" He said.

"Come on you need a vacation anyway. You've been having non stop hunts for the past ,what, month. Tell you what. Ill zap you anywhere you want, you can even bring Cas" I said.

"I don't need a vacation. What the hell you mean me and Cas?"

"I can read minds Duh. I know. Plus. I have from a good source that he likes you too. If you don't want that then you can just eye-fuck the whole time." I said taking another bite from the candy. Sam was sitting in a chair crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"You want some Sammy" I asked waving the candy. I love double meanings.

"No I'm good" He said in a small voice.

"So Dean, what you say" I asked.

"I don't need permissions from Dean" Sam said suddenly.

"I know that. But it would be nice:I said.

"YOU know what. CAS GET YOU FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE." Sam shouted.

"Sam" The angle asked confused. Usually Dean Called him like that.

"Can you hang out with Dean for 2 weeks?"

"I Don't know. I'll have to asked for time off" Cas said.

"I can deal with that him he loves his youngest sister." I said with a smile.

"So you think you can"Sam asked.

"Yeah"Cas said.

Dean just stood there in shock. to mess with him i whispered into Cas's mind

(Hey can Dean likes you so make a freakin move already. He's to macho to admit it. You know what you should do. Go into his bubble and eye fuck him) I said

(He dose not have a bubble. What is eye-fuck) Cas thought back.

(Go super close to him and make eye contact.) I replied.

"So Dean where do you want to go?"

"Roxxan con you make alternate reality like Gabriel can?" Cas asked suddenly

"Yeah"  
>"I have an idea" He said<p>

"What's on your mind Cassie" I Said

"Don't call me that. He said angrily.

I rolled my eyes.

"What on you mind CAS"

(Can you make a concert of classic rock artist all together) Cas thought.

"AW i was hoping for more f a challenge" I said out loud.

"What of a challenge?" Dean said

Cas then walked over to him and did as i instructed. Bubble pop + Eye-fuck = Distracted Dean long enough to zap them away.

(Oh and Cas i gave you the power to change it for you and or his liking.) I thought to Cas right before he left.

With a snap they were gone.

"Where they go?" Sam asked

I snapped a bag of M&M and started munching on them.

"Cas suggested that they go to a concert of all the Classic rock people" I said putting an M&M into my mouth.

Saw Sam biting his lip. I smirked.

"So Sammy, How long out know you were BI?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. I only own Roxxan (Give her time ,her character is going to develop, I promise)

If you had not read the summery, this story has sexual themes in it.

I'm sorry i haven't updated in almost a month. My Internet has been going in and out. I type this up on Google Documents so i couldn't even type it let alone update. But now the problem is fixed, I should be updating if not weekly then every two weeks. Depends on my schedule.

Ok On with the story.

Chapter 3

"What" Sam asked startled.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN YOU WERE BISEXUAL?" I asked slowly and loudly.

" You don't have to shout. hm... I don't know. I've always known, i guess. i think i really found out in collage" he said.

"Huh. Interesting. You want one? i said holding out my hand which was full of M&Ms.

He leaned over to take one when our hand touched. it felt like electricity was flowing between them. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. He let out a tiny gasp. the Sexual tension filled the air leaving me breathless.

"So Um... lets go. I have to pass by Wal-mart so you can stay here and i come back for you or-"

"I'll go"

"Cool so lets go"

I grabbed his hand and popped us out of there. Again with the freaking electricity. I shivered.

I never knew i could get this turned on just my holding hand with someone. As soon as we landed i let go of his hand and pop another lollipop in my mouth. (They help calm me down)

"Be right back babyface" I said popping in to the store grabbed batteries and back before he could blink.

"Did you pay for thoughs?"

"No"

"You should" He said all puppy eyed

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes. I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

I snapped and money was in the cash register .

"Happy"

"Yes very."

" Good so you ready to go" I asked then licked my lollipop.

"Yeah" He said alittle quietly. I turned to see he was blushing. i laughed.

I don't know why i kissed him. Granted i aimed for his cheek. But either way it was a bad idea.

I ended up kissing him full on the lips. he stood shock for a split second then started kissing back with force.

Holy Shit could he kiss.

We were full on making out, grinding included. I felt like a virgin again. Like a fuckin bitch in heat.

I snapped out of the lusty haze when a teenager whistled.

I pulled back flustered.

I looked at Sam and laughed to see him glaring at the teen. Said teen looked scared shitless.

"I forgot were were in public" I chuckled/

"you and me both"

"So yeah lets go Sammy" I said holding his hand then sapped my fingers.

A/N: This is more of a filler chapter. But stay toon because you see Loki/Gabriel next chapter.

Also if there is anyone willing to be a beta for this story just PM me and were would work something out. OK until next time Peace :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. I only own Roxxan If you had not read the summery, this story has sexual themes in it but if you didnt know that then go back to the first chapter and read the story again.

I know you are probably tired of hearing my excuses for not updating. Sorry family things came up. But i did say last chapter it depends on my schedule.

But good news is you see Loki /Gabriel this chapter.  
>And SO on with the story<p>

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Isla De Tracos" I said with a smile.  
>He chuckled "Island of Tricks"<br>"Yeah has a nice ring to it dont you think?" I asked "It fits" He said We started walking to the only house on my island.  
>Well mine and Loki's. This island was a small one in the Caribbean. Nobody knows about. Well know human anyway. I'm pretty sure angels and demons can feel the magic but no one that is not me or Loki or someone we bring can get in. or out for that matter.<br>"Its about time you got here" Loki said snapping me out of my trance "Sorry we got … sidetracked"I said smirking Sam was blushing.  
>Loki cocked his eyebrow and looked into his mind and smiled "Having fun without me" He said jokingly with a pout Sam looked down "OK before we go any further. Sammy you have to learn not to be embarrassed like that. learn to joke. to get more comfortable with us." I said making him look at me He nodded timidly.<br>"OK come inside" I said gesturing to the path to the door. We stared to walk up the path.  
>I took a deep breath and just listened to my island. i started to walk off the path a bit "Whats she doing" i heard Sam ask Loki 'Can i tell him your story' Loki asked my via mind ' Yeah but up till i turned' I replied "Well Look at her Sammy. She looks like she is at peace and happy"<br>"Like shes home"Sam said "Yeah, Well this little Island reminds her of her home. She actually made this island. Its a miniature of her old one" Loki explained "What happened to her old one"  
>"Its gone." "What? How!"<br>"It happened about 3-4 centuries ago. She was about 19 when it happened. A women came to the village on the island and stared killing virgins. She was a witch a very powerful one. She wanted to release a very evil demon to the world. this demon would not only reek havoc on the world but also release every thing evil on to it at once. Do you know what happens to a town when that happens? What a demon that evil is about to be released into it? I think you and your brother prevented a disaster once that was like this" "The angles-"  
>"Yeah my stupid brothers blew up the hundred of people. But let me tell you they were not expecting there to be trouble when they got there"<br>"What do you mean"  
>"Roxxan didn't take it lightly when she found out what the angles were planing on doing to her home just because of a fucking witch. Even as a human she could kick ass"<br>"Was she a Hunter?"  
>"More like a protector. She wasn't going to sit out when they threatened her island. no sir, She even exorcised some angels before the whole thing blew. Do you know how hard it is to exorcised an angel.?"<br>Sam said nothing "But it was to late the demon was seconds from rising. i barely had time to pull her out of the blast zone. She almost died if-"  
>"That's enough Loki. Lets go inside" I interrupted walking inside. I was kind of sad thinking of my home. my family who didn't have a chance.<br>But when i walked in the house i was hit with the vision again. im guessing so was Loki and Sam because i heard them fall and groan. I saw flashed of skin, heard moaning, and felt aroused in a second then it was done. But left all of us panting.  
>I got up and dusted off my pants. Looked to see Sam and Loki do the same. "So Like can i have my cake now. I feel my Blood sugar getting low"<p>

A/N: So what you think. I gave Roxx a background story here. this is a more serious part of the story. this would only happen maybe one or two moretimes. But this is a mostly humor story. So stay toon. Also if there is anyone willing to be a beta for this story just PM me and were would work something out.

Till next time Peace :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. I only own Roxxan If you had not read the summery, this story has sexual themes in it but if you didnt know that then go back to the first chapter and read the story again.  
>Warning: Um... Cake porn? and stuff in that nature Ok excuse time. Um... i got nothing. It was mostly writers block and I had another story that wasn't this that wanted to come out. But i will talk more about that at the end of this chapter.<p>Enough excuses ON WITH THE STORY<p>

Chapter 5

So Like can i have my cake now. I feel my Blood sugar getting low" I said to Loki

Your blood is nothing but sugar Sam said to my surprised. But he must have realized that he said it out loud cause he blushed and looked down again.

I just laughed

Look at Sammy almost out of his shell. Making jokes. I said to Loki.

Loki chuckled and walked to the kitchen. Sam and I followed.

Loki was at the fridge bent over to get the cake that happen to be on the bottom shelf. I admired the view. I looked over to see that Sammy did also. Head tilt, lip biting and everything.

Loki came back up and looked over to sam who looked the other way. Loki chuckled he put the cake in front of me.

(Loki feed me.) I said into loki s mind he arched his eyebrow but didn't question it he lifted the fork to my lips. and put a piece of cake in my mouth

I moaned loudly getting Sam s attention back.

He started for a second then blushed

Loki this is your best so far I said chewing as loki raised another fork full to my mouth (take is out more slowly and let the fork hand for a second) i told loki

He did as i instructed. i moaned again this time licking left over frosting from the fork.

I took my finger and dragged it across the frosting and held it in front of loki's mouth he suductivly sucked it off.

I heard a quiet groan come from Sam. It was too quiet for a human to hear

Loki did to me that i did to him with the frosting.

I might have held his finger in my mouth longer than needed.

Loki groaned. I looked over to see biting his lip

Is it home made frosting? I asked ,in an ever so slightly deeper voice, even though i knew the answer.

Yep. Everything is made from scrach. he replied taking a bite of his own

I took another bite moaning again. Then looked at Sam with litted eyes

You want some Sammy? I asked in my bedroom voice.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. then he cleared his throat

No thanks He said in a husky voice. It made me shiver. From the corner of my eye i could see loki do the same.

Too bad you're missing out Loki said.

Yeah at least have one bit I said.

Loki picked up a fork full and put it right on his lips.

Sam reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the cake. I smirked when i saw his eyes open wide for a second then groaning.

This is awesome He said.

Thanks Loki said putting a plate in front of sam.

I chuckled

All of loki s food are foodgasm worthy I said taking another bite. then did a little shimmy thing moaning again biting my lip as i swallowed I heard Sam gulp.

Thank you Roxy Loki said taking another bit himself eyeing Sam hungrily.

Sam just stared at both of us. unsure what to do he just keeped of eating. Shifting ever so often

I looked into his mind. He was debating whether or not to lick the leftover frosting off of loki s lips.

I took care of it for him leaning over the table and doing just that.

I leaned back and put the last bit in my mouth acting like it didnt just happened.  
>Sam Shifted again<p>

(Enjoy the show, Sammy) I said into his head walking my plate back to the kitchen.  
>Sammy coughed. Loki chuckled<p>

(Are you teasing him Rox) Loki asked (Of course) I said getting some milk

I put three glasses on the table and filling them

So Sammy, How s the hunting life Loki asked taking a sip of milk.

Its ok. i guess He said looking down at his glass.

Just ok i said drinking my own glass letting a drop go down my lip (Sammy s having naughty thoughts just for that Roxy) Loki informed me.

I smiled

Sam cleared his throat again.

Um... yeah well its kind of been non stop for a while and well im just tired Sam said slouching a little.  
>Well now you can relax. Loki said.<br>In more ways then one I said suggestively, winking Sam blushed

I took another sip of milk when the ground shook making it spill all over my tee shirt

LOKI I said staring at him knowing he was the cause of it

What, i didnt do it He said with a mischievous look in his eye.

Yeah and Im the pope I said looking down at my shirt. i look liked i was in a wet tee shirt contest. and i never wear a bra so... you get were im going. Lets just say the milk was cold.

Loki laughed. then handed me a towel but then made if float above my head (Jump Rox give him a show) Loki said

I hid my smile

Aww come on loki I said and jumped up to grab it. only to have it float higher.  
>Sam let out a small gasp.<p>

Me still jumping like there was no tomorrow pretended i didnt hear him I looked to see Sam trying really hard not to stare.  
>I decided to be bold<p>

You know what ,fuck it? I said taking off my shirt and squeezed it to get the milk out.

A/N: And thats where im going to stop haha im evil. so next chapter is going to be the long awaited interaction seen. if you know what i mean. haha.  
>anyway so as i said in the beginning ive been having major writers block for this stroy but hopefully i am going to get back on track with it.<br>Also ive been writing two other stories that ive been debating to post or not.  
>One is a BenJesse supernatural story and another it a Neville/OC Harry Potter Story.  
>Also Ive made a Facebook page to keep people updated on my progress on story writing. I did it to keep me motivated to write. Links in my Bio. So that all the new info. I should hopefully update soon<p>

So Till next :D 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. I only own Roxxan If you had not read the summery, this story has sexual themes in it but if you didnt know that then go back to the first chapter and read the story again.

Warnings: I want to surprise you. But know sexual stuff is going to happen. If you don't like it... Why the HELL are you reading this story?

Excuse: Writers Block. That all, just writer block. But only this story. My mind is flowing with other ones it just... But school is over now. I should be more focused. But I'm not going to promise anything because I'm not sure if I could keep them

Ok enough ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 6

"Ahh much better" I said when the shirt was off.

I popped the shirt away

"Now I need more milk, thanks Loki" I wined looking up.

Sam wasn't even trying to hide it anymore he just stared.

Hell who wouldn't. I think of myself as an attractive young women (even if only in appearance) with large enough boobs at 36C.

"I'm not going to say sorry" Loki said chuckling finishing his milk

"Didn't think you would" I said heading towards the fridge to get more milk

(Rox, Sam is replaying it in his head. It looks like a cumshot) Loki said in my head then giggled out loud.

Sam stood surprisingly quiet. I decided to play with him

I walked over to him

He was currently looking at the floor

I pressed up on his back

"Hey you ok Sammy" I asked in his ear

His breath hitched

I smiled

"I have to get something in the other room. Brb" I said

(Loki sees how far you can go with him. I'll be watching in the other room behind the two-way mirror) I said walking away

I turned slightly around to see him nod

I smirked. I was sure I was I'm for quite a show.

A/N: I could end it there and be more evil. But I promised an interaction scene so.

(Your toy is there) Loki said

I didn't answer just kept waking

As soon as I turned the corner I ran behind the mirror

There on the table was my most favorite toy. My rabbit.

I smiled as I put the batteries in and turned it on to test it.

I turned toward the mirror to see Loki leaning very close to Sam but stop just before touching anything.

Some words were said.

From where I was I could see the perfect side view

Sam's face was flushed. Not from embarrassment. But from arousal.

What shocked me was Sam made the first move

Basically jumping Loki

Not that Loki minded

Oh what a sight. Sam showing a dominate side I didn't expect. But damn it was hot

I turned on my rabbit. Then removed my pants

Loki flipped them over and became dominate in the kiss

It looks like Sam could sub as well as dom. Nice to know for later

Loki's hand roamed over Sam's chest unbuttoning his shirt tracing his body on the way down

I took off my thong

Tracing my slit with my toy

I moaned

My moan echoed by Sam as Loki started grinding him

Loki started kissing down Sam's neck on to his chest. Licking and biting.

Loki's lip found Sam's nipple

I inserted my rabbit

Moans were hears

Who's? Your guess better than mine.

Loki began to suck on Sam's nipple. Sam's hand flew to Loki's hair.

Loki bit the nipple. Making it rock hard. He did a similar treatment

(Don't fuck yet) I thought to Loki.

He mentally pouted

Sam took off Loki's shirt.

They both looked like gods.

I laughed at the thought seeing how Loki is one

The laugh turned to a shiver as it made an interesting thing happen with my toy

My climax getting close.

"Sam we're putting on quite a show" Loki said edging Sam's pants and boxers off

Sam was about to ask what he meant when Loki's mouth enveloped his second head.

"Holy-" Sam said putting his hand back of Loki's head

Loki snapped and the mirror vanished

Now Sam saw me with my toy he moaned.

I smirked spreading my legs giving him a better view.

Loki choose at that moment to deep throat Sam and tug his balls

"Shit I'm about to-" Sam started to say

That when I climaxed. I could hear Sam soon following

(We are even) Loki thought

(What) I thought back in a post orgasmic haze

(You made out with him first and I made him cum first) he though sounding pleased

"Yeah but I'm gonna fuck him first" I said out loud and laughed.

A/N: and chapter 6 will end there. How'd you like it? Was it hot enough? I love feedback.

Next chapter they fuck. Wow you think that's blunt enough. Maybe I should say the interaction escalates. There that sounds nicer.

I would wish the next chapter comes out within a week but no promises.

If any of you want to make the dialogue that made Sam jump Loki be my guest. If I get it before next chapter is uploaded I'll include it in. :)

That's all I have to say

So until next time. Peace :D


End file.
